


Just what I needed

by Azucuache



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, I don't do additional tags much so that's it, Wayhaven Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucuache/pseuds/Azucuache
Summary: The first day after being released from hospital after events of Book 1





	Just what I needed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TWC. That honour belongs to Sera only.
> 
> A little something that I made using all the feelings TWC stirred in me. It shows the first day of my detective, Zoe Lin, back in Wayhaven after the events of the first book. Just like Sera doesn't like to go much into psychological stuff, I actually do like to do just that so here it is - thoughts, memories and impressions of my detective. She is usually a little more cheerful than what I made her look like in the short story, but all of what she'd been through weights on her shoudlers for now.
> 
> Includes spoilers for the book, duh. Also and sandly, there are no vampires playing part in the story, they are just being mentioned...a lot. One of them more than others. And I really hope I managed to get all the characters right. Not having the right feeling of them was the main reason I hadn't really included the Unit in the story.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy and thank you for reading. (Also sorry for any typos or mistakes, not a native English speaker here.)

It was just a few weeks, but it felt much longer when I pulled over outside the police station. I remained seated in my car for a few moments before getting out and breathing in deeply. The air was still cold, but I could swear I smelled spring in the air nonetheless.

Inadvertently, my hand moved to make sure the scarf around my neck was still in place before heading out. I walked in the building with a small smile that grew wider at the sight of Douglas playing games on his phone. As always. Among the chaos of what had happened, Douglas felt like a safe haven, one solid piece of ground among stormy sea. He and his phone.

The kid glanced up and his face brightened up. He jumped to his feet as he approached me. “Detective Lin!” he greeted me enthusiastically, as he had ever since that fateful evening with the thralls.

“Great to see you, too, kid,” I bobbed my head, heading right past him. I could feel his big, puppy eyes following me as I made my way to my office, all too happy to leave as quickly as I could. Douglas was a good kid, but the memory of the _smouldering_ look he’d given me was still freaking me out to be quite honest. The volunteers sitting behind couple of desks in the general open space area all looked up at me. Some smiled, some nodded, and I just waved absentmindedly.

“Zoe!”

The familiar voice echoed through the building and made me turn on my heel like a wind wane.

Tina joined my side with a wide smile on her face and bright eyes, taking my arm in hers. “Welcome back,” she said as we both walked into my office. I took off my coat and hung it on a peg. “It’s great to see you again,” she continued and bit her lip. “I was worried,” she admitted when I finally turned to look at her. I moved to lean against my desk and ran my hand along its smooth surface, stopping only when it reached a corner.

I glanced at it briefly, frowning, before looking back at Tina. “Worried?” I repeated.

“They said you were injured!” Tina exclaimed, pointing towards me. “And that it would take _some_ time before you’re released from hospital.”

Every lie needed to be based on truth. And my health condition was probably the only truth the Agency could release regarding Murphy’s....apprehension.

“Yeah, things...got out of hand for a moment. But we got him. And that’s important,” I replied and resisted touching the scarf again.

Tina didn’t ask even though it was obvious she had a lot of questions. The thing was the Agency operatives had marched in my office, confiscated everything about the murders, and left again, dropping “classified” whenever someone as much as looked their way. According to Felix.

They had given the Mayor a little more information. He had informed press and public that the murderer had been caught. And my colleagues were told it would take a little while longer before I returned to them.

Fast forward a few weeks and...here I was, even if a little ahead of the schedule. I wasn’t supposed to be at work yet. “When was my desk replaced?” I asked.

Tina blinked and then frowned at the seemingly random question. “I don’t know,” she shook her head. “I didn’t even know it needed replacing.”

I smiled, tracing the corner that shouldn’t be there. I kind of...got used to it. Each time I had looked at it, it reminded me of him. At first the memories brought on a deep scowl, but as the time went it more and more often succeeded in conjuring a smile on my face.

“So you’re not going to tell me what happened,” Tina continued as if I didn’t ask about the desk.

“I can’t,” I replied simply.

“I meant to you. The case is solved. End of story. But what happened to you?”

I held my tongue, but I did reach to touch the scarf this time. After a quick consideration, I hooked my fingers around it to pull it down a little.

Tina crossed my office in a few long strides and goggled at the scar. The marks didn’t look like I had been bitten. As I had hit Murphy, he tore at the skin with his fangs, making it look more like a sloppy knife attack rather than...well...getting mauled by a vampire.

Although if it weren’t for that stack of non-disclosure agreements I had signed I would be highly tempted to tell her just what really happened if only to see Tina’s reaction. I wasn’t going to risk it, of course. Even though I was sure she’d start laughing, believing I was just joking.

Just like I had laughed when Mum had told me.

Or maybe she’d roll her eyes and shake her head. Or just stare. But it didn’t matter.

Her face was crunched in sympathy as she neared her hand to my neck, but never touched. Her lips shaped her “oh my...” without any sound and then she pulled her hand away as if she got burnt.

With a faint smile, I fixed the scarf back into its place, and cleared my throat. “They should fade in time,” I said and tried to sound confident enough. The truth was I was pretty self-conscious about them at the moment. Hence the scarf I borrowed from Felix. I promised to give it back once I got home, but I might have already kind of adopted it. And since real warm weather was still some time away, it was also pretty useful.

“What did he do to you?” Tina asked in a weak voice.

I just smiled, my hands joining in front of my body.

“Right, classified,” she rolled her eyes. But then her features softened. “I’m glad you’re still with us then.”

“Can we...talk about something else, please?” I asked, the smile gone from my face. “What’s new around here?”

Tina moved to sit on the desk next to where I was leaning. “Well, you know Wayhaven. Absolutely nothing. You’re finally going to enjoy your time as a Detective by doing nothing. I hope you brought a book or two. But you should probably expect a call from the Mayor, though.”

I made an unhappy face, my shoulders sagging. “Why? What did I do this time?”

Tina smiled hesitantly. “Well, you solved the case, right? He might want to talk to you about it.”

“I seriously hope not. I want to catch up on everything I’ve missed. And don’t give me that nothing’s happened. I’m sure someone broke a window or stole a car. Or at least played loud music after ten pm.”

“Ooh, yes, crimes of a century,” Tina laughed.

“We should enjoy the quiet while it lasts,” I mumbled. And after Tina gave me a curious look, I continued. “If I’ve learned something from this case, it’s that nothing should be taken for granted. Even here we might see and experience incredible things.”

“And petrifying,” Tina chimed.

“Yeah. Petrifying.” That would have summed it up, wouldn’t it? My experience with Murphy. Or at least some of it anyway. Like the moment when I was tied to that table and could only watch him turn on the devilish machine. I had faked composure, trying my best to buy me some time asking questions when it had been obvious Murphy had been happy to oblige me. But as the blood started moving and I watched its progress through those tubes...my heart was trying its best to batter its way through my ribcage, my breathing quick and shallow, sweat breaking on my forehead. And then the world turned first into hot-white pain. I shuddered and could swear I still heard my hoarse voice screaming at the top of my lungs echoing all around me before I finally, mercifully fell into darkness.

Pushing away from the table, I gave Tina a determined look. “You know what? After so long of being inside, let’s get outside. I’ll join you on a patrol today.”

“But...you’re a Detective now. You don’t do patrols anymore.”

“I don’t do them, but that doesn’t mean I can’t. At least I’ll get out of this depressingly empty place,” I added, looking around. There was still the table the unit sat huddled around, discussing the case. I could still see them, Adam and Nate in a middle, both their faces scrunched with focus and determination, Mason standing a little aside, but still an obvious part of the group, and Felix seemingly everywhere at once.

That had Tina grinning again, just like I knew it would. “Let’s hit the streets then. And we can stop at the bakery,” she winked.

I’d already had breakfast at the Agency, but I wouldn’t be telling Tina that. So I nodded simply, heading to a safe. I took the shoulder holster from it and a gun, just in case, before putting on my coat.

“You expect things to go south at the bakery?” Tina laughed.

I did not. But I didn’t want to go anywhere unarmed anymore. Even though I knew bullets likely wouldn’t do much to supernatural creatures save for maybe making them angry, it was better than bare hands. At least vampires, from what the unit had told me, were more susceptible to pain. And Adam _had_ grunted in pain when I shot him. Damn...I had felt bad about it even when I hadn’t known it was Adam.

All in all, call me paranoid, but being armed...I just felt better. And supernatural strength or not, they were still prone to surprise. That was the only reason I had managed to get away from Murphy. He hadn’t expected me to attack him while he was...eeeh...yeah. So maybe if I emptied the magazine into whatever would try to take me down, the surprise would buy me a few precious seconds to do...something. Anything but being a helpless victim like the last time.

Besides I kind of enjoy shooting. The target practise anyway. I always loved the smell of gun powder in the air, the way the recoil ran up my arm. Using something as powerful as a simple gun was thrilling and dangerous and somehow considering my otherwise calm life – or maybe especially because of it – I enjoyed those moments.

Well, careful what you wish for, right? My life was going to be anything but calm. Hence the gun. And I was determined to get better with it, spending more time at the shooting range outside the compulsory practise every policeman had to undergo. I mean...the only reason I had hit Adam considering how much my hand shook was because he’d stood so close.

“Are we going?” Tina called at me from the door.

“Yeah,” I mumbled and closed the safe, locking it. I gave my former partner a smile as I hurried to join her.

A few pairs of eyes turned our way, but I ignored them all as we walked through the building. I threw a smile Douglas’ way and walked outside, breathing in the cold air. My hands touched the fluffy scarf gratefully. Then, I pocketed my hands and set off and Tiny quickly joined me.

“You look pale. Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked with a worried frown.

I gave her a smile. “I’m perfectly fine. And I’m not pale. Well, not paler than usually, anyway. You only think so, because you saw the scar. But I’m fine, really. And I’m looking forward to a little bit of boredom.” And that was the truth. Well, partial. There was something I was looking forward to even more, something that was contrary to boredom; having the unit back.

I got used to them. And even though they had come to say goodbye when I left the Agency – well, some of them anyway, I already missed them. Yes, even Mason, but I’d never admit it to his face.

But most of them...Adam. He hadn’t come to see me off, which left me a little...well...I had hoped he’d be there. But Nate and especially Felix were cheerful enough not to let me wallow in the feeling for too long. Still...

I wish I could remember more of what had happened after we defeated Murphy. Felix had grinned so mischievously when he asked what I could recall. And when I had admitted having no recollection of anything after Adam stabbed Murphy, he smirked, adding: _“Well, like our almighty leader said, you did lose a lot of blood.”_

 _“Is that supposed to mean something?”_ I had asked, finding the expression on his face suspicious.

 _“Ask him,”_ was all he had replied. Somehow I didn’t think asking him would bring results. He’d probably just roll his eyes and shake his head. Well...maybe.

Though if I managed to get him crack open a little... Like when Tina and I had gone out and they followed. Adam had seemed a little tense at the beginning, but the little chat we had at the bar was...well, it was one of those moments when I actually thought we _had_ a moment.

“Wow,” Tina drawled, a smirk plastered over her face, “that is the dreamiest smile I’ve ever even seen you make.”

“I’m...happy to be here?” I tried, shrugging and trying to push my hands deeper into my pockets.

“Right...” Tina grinned. “So how is Unit Bravo?” she asked. For someone listening in on our conversation, the change of topic had to seem random. Not so much to me.

I pursed my lips, trying to contain the goofy smile she’d commented on. “I don’t know,” I tried to say as casually as I could, but splendidly failed.

“Well, you did solve the case together. Aren’t they going to want to cooperate with you more often? They seemed glued to your side when they were here,” she teased.

 _Yeah, trying to protect me from becoming a plaything for a crazed vampire,_ I mused, the grim thought finally wiping off the smile.

But of course Tina had noticed. Everyone had. That was why I had hesitantly suggested that it was fine if only one of them was with me, instead of the entire group. Adding in their unquestionably good looks, they were definitely attracting attention. I could still remember my reaction to seeing them for the first time. Or Tina’s for that matter. Or anyone else’s who had ever met them for the first time.

Anyway, I was only glad I didn’t have time to indulge in town gossip. I only dreaded how it had to look like being dogged by four unearthly hot agents all the time. Especially when they also started spending nights at my place. My only hope was the people of this town were too preoccupied with the murders to pay attention to my love life. Or what had to seem like one.

“Yeah, well,” I started saying, because Tina was still looking at me meaningfully, “Adam is a workaholic. He wanted to work on the case 24/7. Don’t you remember what he said at the bar?”

“Eeeh...no? I’m vaguely aware of them coming in, but that’s it,” she shrugged and then she grinned at me. “What did he say at the bar?” she asked next, eyes narrowed. “You never really told me.”

“I have a certain idea what’s going on in your head right now and trust me, none of that happened. We worked. And made a huge progress, actually, figuring out wh...one of the clues.”

“I thought we didn’t have clues.”

Yeah, we hadn’t. Damn. “They had,” I improvised. And when lying, it was always best to lie with truth. “It was classified, so they couldn’t tell me. And when I said something quite random actually, it helped them to finally connect the dots.”

“Then why did you go to the seminar the next day? Why not follow the clue?”

“I said it was classified. They followed it while I was getting bored at the seminar for a couple of days. ” We really shouldn’t be talking about this. “But enough of Unit Bravo, please,” I chuckled. “Like you said, they were with me like all the time. I’ve had enough of them for the time being and would like not to hear the words _unit_ and _bravo_ in the same sentence for some time.” A good thing Tina couldn’t tell I was lying like all my vampires could.

“Okay,” Tina nodded, but there was something mischievous about the way she smiled at me.

But by the time we, thankfully, arrived to the bakery. It smelled like heaven and suddenly I really regretted the breakfast at the Agency. Haley’s pastry was way more delicious. But as it was, I just ordered a cup of jasmine green tea, one of my favourites.

As we waited, I began to notice all those glances. People were trying their best no to stare at me, but also weren’t as furtive as they thought. I shifted my weight nervously, a hand touching the scarf around my neck. It was still tightly in place.

“Here you go, Zoe,” Haley beamed at me.

And I frowned at what she gave me. “But...the pastry...” I started saying, confused.

“What? Isn’t this one your favourite? With vanilla custard inside? You buy it the most,” she replied with a polite smile.

“I didn’t-” I started protesting, but then something in Haley’s face changed and I broke off. “It’s great, thanks,” I said instead, already pulling my purse out when Haley reached over the counter to still my hands.

Her face grew even more solemn. “It’s on the house, Detective,” she half-whispered.

I stared into her face, aware of the warmth of her hand on mine, and forgot how to breathe altogether. “But-“

“You nearly died trying to protect this town. This little extra is the least I can do to say thank you.”

Okay, that was...oh my... “There were a lot of people involved. Not just me,” I said feebly, blinking. “And we were just doing our job.”

I had read the report. Mum had brought it to me to the hospital. It was crucial I knew _how_ the story went. After figuring the murderer hadn't been one of the local people, we had decided to set a trap. And I had been the bait; a lone woman walking around the town. But the murderer hadn’t fallen for it. We had just decided to wrap things up and go home. And that had been when and where he attacked me.

_“I was wondering how you’d cover what has happened to my place.”_

_“Sometimes it is best to tell the truth.”_

The murderer had used drugs to incapacitate me, so that we’d have an explanation for the higher dopamine levels Verda had discovered in Garret’s blood.

An unhealthy _dose of angst_ later, as I started calling the “find the Detective” phase Unit Bravo had launched, they’d found us. The murderer had been cornered and held a knife to my throat – we had to explain the scars on my neck and my long absence. The report said I had been transported to hospital in critical condition.

It was short, curt and a complete lie, of course. Save for bits here and there. And it was the only truth the Mayor, the Police Captain or anyone else could ever get. Obviously, the news spread quickly and far.

Haley used her other hand to add to the mess of hands with my purse trapped in a middle. “You risked your life,” she repeated and this time her voice shook a little. “For us. We won’t forget it, Zoe.” There was a series of more or less quiet hums echoing all around me.

“Thank you,” I mumbled numbly, my head feeling a little dizzy. When she let go of me, I hid my purse and reached for my snack. I turned to the door slowly, trying to appear like I wasn’t running away from them, when all I was thinking about was to get out of that place.

I wasn’t the hero they thought me. I didn’t deserve it. My discovering Murphy had been a pure coincidence and making it out of there alive had been incredible luck. And after I knew truth, I hadn’t done anything about him either.

Though I still remembered the scene. Hurriedly leaving the bar, I’d had problems putting my left arm into my coat how much I was fuming. Unit Bravo were hot at my heels, trying to stop me for obvious reasons I hadn’t known back then. I remember screaming the victim’s names at Adam, so furious. I had felt...almost betrayed. I had started to trust them, to like them, and the whole scene felt like they had stabbed me in the back.

I still could see Adam’s resolute face and Nate’s apologetic and pleading look after I dared him to tell me the truth. And then I had spun away from them, still determined to go after Murphy, and my whole world had turned upside down, while I had still struggled with the stupid coat.

“You okay?” Tina caught up with me outside the bakery.

“Yes,” I replied, breathing heavily. “No.” I spun to face her. “What was that about?”

She shrugged. “That was people recognizing you did a damn good job.”

I had to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from replying. I hadn’t done anything. I’d got kidnapped, that was what I had done. Yes, I had escaped the restrains, but if the unit hadn’t distracted him, I would have never even got the chance to do so. And then I only returned the favour, distracting Murphy for Adam to score a hit. But it was them who were the real heroes, not me.

“Zoe?” she called after me when I set off to follow our old tracks. I needed to stop reminiscing. I could already feel my chest tighten and crying was the last thing I needed or wanted to do right now.

“Sorry, I’m just...I guess I’m still a little rattled is all,” I replied breathlessly. “It’s not every day someone holds a knife to your throat. It didn’t even register back then. That I could die. It came later.”

When I had smiled at Adam, shivering with cold and swaying with dizziness from the blood loss, there had been a moment of awareness that I hadn’t lied to Murphy after all. But I’d been still grinning like a madwoman, my split lip protesting fiercely. Because it hadn’t mattered. It hadn’t mattered I was going to die. I’d been caught up in a spell of the ghost of a smile on Adam’s beautiful lips. A thought had flashed through my mind back then that if that was the last thing I’d ever see, it wasn’t so bad.

I couldn’t even remember hitting the ground. And then I had awaken in the hospital bed, having memories of the strangest of dreams filled which Adam’s soft voice. It was just four words, but they had haunted me while I was recovering. Every single time I’d seen the agent, I could hear him whispering them in my ear, too, over and over and over...Zoe, stay with me. Zoe, stay with me.

After Felix had told me I’d come to briefly, I wondered...But then I realized this was Adam I was talking, or thinking to be precise, about. And I was a fool.

“Well, some wounds heal better than others,” I concluded the depressive trip, trying to smile at Tina. She looked positively freaked out as if she’d been there and seen it the bloody mess of me. “It’s going to be fine,” I insisted. “I’m here, I’m okay and he’s locked away...the end. But...I’m beginning to think that this wasn’t a very good idea. I’m not ready for this yet. I better go back to the police station.”

She blinked at me. “What? You’re not ready for what? Hero worship? You deserve it. You did good.”

Everyone kept saying that. Mum, Unit Bravo, Tina, Haley... but I wasn’t so sure. Still, I tried to fake a smile for Tina’s sake. “You know I’ve never been comfortable being the centre of other people’s attention,” I said, glad I had my snack to hold on to so that I would fidget with my hands nervously. “I’m happier letting my actions speak for me.”

Tina nodded. “That’s right. Timid and shy, that’s you.” Then her shoulder sagged a little, her smile faltering. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

I bobbed my head, smiling even more widely. “I’m positive. I’ll see you later,” I added quickly before she could say anything. I held up a hand to wave goodbye and busied myself with taking a sip from my tea.

Tina replied with a short wave as well, but watched me until I turned a corner. I quickened my pace, lengthening my steps. I was so looking forward to reading my emails and notes and whatever papers might have gathered on my table during my absence. And I was not disappointed.

People left me mostly alone when I closed myself in my office to go through it all. Though I had problems focusing. My eyes kept shifting to the fixed corner of the desk, or the seats in front of me, or the table where there had been stacks of documents while we’d been investigating. Well, while _I_ had been investigating. Unit Bravo had tried their best to get in my way.

Somehow, the image didn’t make me angry, but it conjured a smile on my face. Unit Bravo had wormed its way into my life and now I felt almost lonely without them. What I wouldn’t give to have them here right now. I knew they were about to be stationed here at Wayhaven and there were things they needed to take care of and that it would take some time. Still...I missed them. One of them especially.

I shook my head, and returned to going through the mail. Some of them were more important than others, but they all were pretty...well...Wayhaven-like. Murphy had been just an exception in the stillness of our town and my mailbox was the proof. A couple of people had thought to write their thank you for catching the murderer. And I deleted an email from Bobby even before I actually read it. And hoped it wasn’t important. Well, if it were, I could always say I simply obeyed the Mayor who had explicitly forbid me from talking to him. That sounded like a plan.

It was already dark outside when I left and headed home. I wasn’t in a hurry, quite the opposite. I had to admit I was afraid of what I’d find there. My hand shook a little when I struggled to fit the key in and was surprised to find the door unlocked. It opened soundlessly, letting me in, and a delicious smell of spice and herbs welcomed me. I did a double take, before a voice called my name, explaining it all with one word.

“Zoe!”

“Mum?” I couldn’t remember the last time Mum cooked me dinner. But here she was, in my kitchenette, beaming at me as I tried to shrug off my coat. I missed the peg on the door and it crumpled to the floor.

She headed to greet me and hugged me like she always did. I closed my eyes, resting my head on her shoulder while we embraced. Even though it was just yesterday when I’d last talked to her, I was always happy to see her. But this time I was also surprised. “I didn’t know you had the keys.”

She kept her hands on my ribs as she gave me a surprised look. “We had to get you a new front door. Among other things. Didn’t I tell you?” she asked and I shook my head. “Oh, well, must have slipped my mind.” Then she shrugged gave me a chiding look instead. “By the way, I thought you’d head straight home from the Agency,” she added with raised eyebrows.

“I didn’t have the courage,” I admitted, looking away. The last I had been at my place was when Murphy had come for me. I was certain the Agency had taken care of the mess, but I was still afraid. “I was there, but turned away from the building eventually and went to the police station instead,” I explained with a hesitant smile.

She cocked her head and sighed, stepping away from me. “It is as it was before,” she reassured me as if reading my mind, gesturing around. “And you were not supposed to be back at work before next week. And, honey, pick up the coat from the floor.”

“I’ve already spent too much time doing nothing,” I protested as I fished for the coat. I hung it on the peg obediently before my hand found its way to pat the scarf again without my consent or knowledge as if to make sure it still hid what it was supposed to hide. And she noticed the motion of course.

For a brief moment I could swear I caught a sad glimmer in her eyes before they lit up. She reached to rearrange the scarf around my neck, pulling it just a little loose. I had tightened it around my neck in fear anything less would let everyone see the scars. Once she was happy with my looks, she leaned in conspiratorially. “Felix’,” she whispered.

“Not anymore. I like it,” I couldn’t help but grin. “I’ll get him a new one though.”

“Make sure it’s violet,” she added as she turned back to my kitchenette where the food was ready to be served. “But enough of this. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

I cocked an eyebrow when I saw what exactly my stomach hungrily growled in anticipation of. I did like pasta and she knew that. But the Bolognese was a little suspicious. “They told you, didn’t they?” I asked with a smile. “About those questions I had asked them.”

There was the unmistakable twitch at the corners of her mouth that spoke of amusement. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” And she added a wink to it.

“Right. And it wasn’t Unit Bravo I met at the warehouse,” I laughed, joining her at the table for dinner. I had accepted my mother had had to lie to me about it. Just like I had to lie to Tina. And would yet lie to many other people. I didn’t like it, but I understood the necessity. “Thank you, by the way. It smells deliciously.”

Her face softened. “Anything for you, my darling girl,” she smiled at me and then lifted her eyebrows. “I’m surprised they told you the truth about the warehouse.”

“Felix did. And hoped to cause some mayhem reminding us how I had shot Adam,” I admitted.

She didn’t even flinch as she finished serving the food.

Her lack of reaction was curious. “You knew I’d shot him?” I asked.

“Of course I did,” she nodded, sitting down at last. “I briefed them about their new assignment very shortly afterwards. He wasn’t happy with you.”

 _Yeah, no kidding,_ I thought. “He seemed quite civil about it when Felix had brought it up,” I said slowly, digging in. I closed my eyes when I tasted the spaghetti Bolognese and also made a happy sound, because the taste was exquisite. I missed Mum’s cooking, really. When I looked at her again, my Mum’s eyes were shining with happiness.

I was happy, too, to have us this way. It felt... normal. I had always cherished the time we got to spend together. And now...now I could pretend for a moment that none of those things had happened, I was a normal person who had her Mum over and they enjoyed a good evening meal.

“Well, Adam is very...guarded,” she replied eventually.

 _Yeah. No. Kidding._ Although...“...he does crack from time to time,” I said and couldn’t help the goofy smile.

“Hmmm? Does he?” she asked with unconcealed curiosity.

I laughed gently. “Well, heh...” I drawled, somehow feeling quite awkward for mentioning it. “Eh...well, he broke my desk. Not a very guarded moment, I’d say.”

She laughed as well. “I talked to him about it.”

“But apart from some moments when we butted heads or something, he was very professional. I understand why you’re so proud of him,” I quickly changed the topic and hoped to keep the little disappointment from my voice. Because that was the truth whether I liked it or not; he was being professional and he would continue to do so in the future. I was a job. That was all.

Maybe...maybe those moments had meant nothing to him as much as I wished the opposite. I already couldn’t close my eyes without seeing the beautiful icy green of his eyes. I couldn’t stop hearing his pleading voice. _Zoe, stay with me._ I couldn’t stop thinking about his hand so close to my neck, or hovering above my hips, or when he’d veiled me in his cloak or when he had grabbed me so firmly and yet gently to drag me from my place to safety. I still felt giddy when I remembered the moment he had first called me by my name...

“Are you all right, Zoe?” Mum’s voice cut through my daydreaming. Her tone was slow and deliberate.

I blinked at her. She gave me a worried frown. “Yeah,” I breathed. “Why?”

“You stopped eating,” she said softly. “And there was this...expression on your face.”

I laughed. “Sorry. Uhm...just thinking. Is all.” I returned my attention to the plate in front of me.

And I suddenly wondered...what would she think if she knew how I was starting to feel about Adam? Well, she wasn’t very happy when I’d dated Bobby. I had thought she just had to give him a chance. And now I don’t understand why I’d given him one in the first place. Love was blind, indeed. And I had the worst taste in men, obviously.

Or maybe not the worst, exactly, otherwise I’d be pining for Mason. Oh my gosh, just the image was enough to nearly make me burst out laughing. Me and Mason? No way.

Mason needed a friend. A good friend. Someone who’d treat him nicely and shower him with plenty of – friendly – love no matter how much he snarled at them. And I was happy to be there for him and believed between me and Felix, we’d make him a little more cheerful, too. Or at least a little less grumpy would do. But I couldn’t see myself ever being interested in him that way.

Felix...I don’t know, he felt like I knew him for ages already. He was a little childish, true, but enthusiastic and positive and so into everything. And he cared. Even back when the unit – maybe except for Nate – saw me as a puny little human who just needed their protection against the big bad vampire Murphy, he cared. It was hard not to adore him back then, let alone now after I’d got to know him better.

And Nate...Nate was the big brother I never had. Always friendly, nice, protective, kind, helpful... and he loved dogs, too. I had begged Mum so much to get me a puppy when I was a kid. I understand now that with her job and everything about it, it was impossible to have a pet that needed that much attention, but still. Back at the bakery Nate reminded me a little of my young self.

All in all, Nate was perfect. Why, oh why couldn’t I just fall for him if I had to fall for one of them? Things would have been way easier.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Zoe?”

“Why is everybody asking?” I grumbled, but softened it with a smile. “I’m fine.”

She gave me a dubious look.

“Just a little tired,” I shrugged. “Today was overwhelming, to be back again. I just feel like hitting a shower and heading straight to bed.”

She nodded, her tension easing a little. “I understand. Would you mind if I stayed?”

I lifted my eyebrows. I was willing to bet she just wanted to make sure I was fine before she could sic her unit on me again. “I thought you’d be helping Unit Bravo settle in?”

“I want to help my daughter settle in,” she said with serious face and then reached across the table to take my hand in hers. She squeezed gently and let go again. “Go take a shower. I’ll take care of things here.”

I laughed. “You cooked. No way I’m letting you do all the dirty work on your own,” I protested, rising to my feet.

It was very...relaxing moment actually. Wrapping the rest of the dinner up, cleaning the table and doing the dishes...doing something absolutely normal. That was exactly what I needed. And doing it with my Mum...it was the most relaxing evening in a very long while.

I felt quite content and happy when I was falling asleep in my bed. There was a smile on my face as I listened to the soft sounds of running water as she prepared for sleep as well. And then...well, the nightmares came.

I almost got used to them by now. Sometimes I was just alone in the dark, sobbing and begging someone to save me as I sat in a pool of blood. Sometimes I was being chased, but when I looked over my shoulder, there was nothing. And sometimes I heard Murphy and saw him standing nearby while I couldn’t move. The worst were those when I watched myself being strapped to that horrible table. I was helpless, beaten and bleeding. I was small and pathetic, begging me to stop, just like I had begged Murphy through screams of pain...when I still could speak and form coherent thoughts.

Back at the hospital, it had been usually one of the medical staff who'd shaken me awake, if I hadn’t already woke up on my own. This time it was my mother’s worried face that hovered above me as I finally opened my eyes. My throat was dry and sore and I was drenched in sweat.

“Zoe? Zoe, shhh,” Mum whispered, her fingers stroking my face. “It’s all right. Everything is all right now.”

I moved to sit up and she pulled me into a tight hug.

“It was just a dream,” I said quietly, but didn’t move to break free.

“I’m so sorry, Zoe.”

“Mum, don’t worry. I’m fine,” I whispered.

She pulled away, but her hands still lingered on my shoulders as she glowered at me. She wasn’t angry. She was...scared for me.

“Okay, maybe I’m not fine,” I admitted with a small smile. “But I’m getting there. But you know what helps? Knowing he’s never going to hurt anyone ever again,” I said softly. “I had thought the punishment was cruel when you finished showing me around the Agency. But after Murphy, I kind of re-evaluated that opinion. He deserves it.”

“He does,” she agreed and her eyes turned to ice for a short moment. “He deserves it all.”

“But I also know they are not all bad. And there are quite a bunch of great people who risk their lives to protect ours. And I’m really, really glad I can be one of them now. I know I’ve got limits unlike...Unit Bravo, for example, but I still might be able to make sure someone doesn’t end up like Janet Greenland and Garret Hayes and that means everything.”

She smiled as she tilted her head to one side, giving me a fond look. “You’re my brave girl,” she whispered, reaching out again to touch my cheek. “I couldn’t be more proud of the person you’ve become, Zoe. Placing others before yourself... But you must know that for me – you always come first. No matter what,” she said with a terrifying intensity.

And she strongly reminded me of someone else. But where Adam had left me completely speechless, Mum’s admission brought tears to my eyes. I laughed through them and embraced her again, hiding in her arms like I was still the little girl afraid of monsters lurking under her bed. She had always chased them away with a torch and stayed with me through the night, talking as long as I managed before fatigue claimed me.

“Can I ask you something?”I whispered when we settled on the bed together exactly like all those years ago. Her warmth and safety was all that had mattered back then, and it was just as important now.

She hummed her yes.

“I was wondering about...them. You seem to know them quite well.”

“Hm?”

“Unit Bravo.”

“Ah, well...I’ve been working with them for a very long time now. And I trust them implicitly. Otherwise I’d have never entrusted your life into their hands,” she replied softly.

“And I’ve seen you make Mason flinch with just a few words,” I added with a wide smile.

She laughed gently. “I’m sure in time you’ll be able to make him flinch as well. Don’t tell him I said it.”

I smiled. “I won’t,” I promised. “Anyway, I was...meaning to ask. What do you think about them? As people? Persons.”

There was a moment of quiet and I was starting to believe she wouldn’t reply at all. “Why?” she asked eventually.

“Well, I could tell you were pretty proud of Adam and...I was wondering about the rest of them? And was it professional pride or do you know their...well...human sides, too, so to speak?”

“I know quite a lot about them, Zoe. We’ve worked very closely,” she repeated. “But I’d like you to have your own opinion on them. Not one coloured by what I think about them.”

I just hummed, because it made sense. Mum had always let me be who I wanted to be. She was there to support me along the way, but it was up to me to find the right path. Even if it meant I burnt myself from time to time. But she was there to make it better again.

I smiled. “Did you know Felix wants unicorns to be real?”

“Does he now?” She really sounded surprised. She pulled away a little to give me a curious look.

“Yeah. He’s adorable like that,” I grinned. “I totally need to get him a unicorn plushie. One of those big ones.” And then the idea hit me. “I could wrap a scarf around its neck and put a hat on its head, similar to those he likes to wear so much.”

Rebecca huffed a chuckle. “It is so great to see you getting on so well with him.”

I almost rolled my eyes, but the image of Adam doing just that stopped me. “Mum, it’s not difficult to get on well with Felix. He’s got under even Mason’s skin. That speaks volumes.”

“That’s true.” Amusement still rung through her voice. “And I think he likes you, too. All of them seem strangely fond of you, actually.

“Strangely?” She actually giggled at my question and now it was my turn to pull away to look at her. Only my look was pure incredulity. “Mum?”

“Well...they have a reputation at the Agency. It’s...not easy to make friends with them.”

“And I can’t possibly imagine why,” I couldn’t help but grin.

We laughed together and I settled into her welcoming embrace again, closing my eyes. “Still...I got this feeling that despite it all, Unit Bravo is just was I needed.” _One of them especially,_ I added inwardly with a small smile.


End file.
